What Foul Beings
by SuperPaperBag
Summary: Sieghart has always loathed demons-now he's being forced to go on a mission with three of them. A threeshot concerning Sieghart, Dio, Zero and Ley's journey through the Temple of Fire and Hell Bridge. Written in Sieghart's POV. Rated M for profanity.
1. Chapter 1

"Asshole."

"Douche."

"Bastard."

"Spawn."

"Old pedophile."

"Man-whore."

Sieghart and Dio walked side by side, continuing to throw heated insults at each other. They, along with Ley and Zero had been placed together in a party to cull the rising number of monsters in the Hell Bridge and the Temple of Fire dungeons.

During the fairly long walk to the first of the two dungeons, the stygian and gladiator had done nothing but argue and swear at each other nonstop. It would have escalated to fighting if not for Alfred, who kept Dio moving and using only verbal threats. The gladiator was very tempted to enter rage mode and annihilate the little brat, but he continued to tell himself that he was above such petty things and forced himself to keep moving.

"Hah! If anyone here deserves the title of 'whore' it's Ley over there," the stygian stated, pointing an accusatory finger at the summoner.

The pink-haired demon turned her head and shouted back, "At least I confine myself to one gender!"

"At least I have standards!" Dio proclaimed.

Sieghart laughed. "Well of course she has no standards. She had sex with you, didn't she?"

"I'd hardly call that sex!" the stygian protested. "We didn't even finish."

"Stop bringing it up! I was nearly traumatized and I don't need to be reminded!"

The gladiator casually glanced behind him to see Zero walking about ten feet behind the others looking as indifferent as usual. The immortal turned back and quickly inquired, "Why did you two even do it in the first place if you hate each other so much?"

The stygian sighed and elucidated, "We've always been pressured by our families to get married, but we've hated each other since we were kids, so that never happened. As we grew up we grew farther apart; when we met up again here in the Grand Chase we decided to give it a try and see what happened. Unfortunately, it was the single most horrifying experience of my life."

Sieghart was a bit surprised that there was actually a somewhat decent explanation behind it—he had initially thought that perhaps the two had just been sexually frustrated. Demons were repugnant creatures; he would not put it past them to do such a thing for such a pathetic reason. "Was it really that bad?"

"Stop talking about it! Let's change the subject!"

The gladiator casually looked at Ley, shrugged nonchalantly, and decided he might as well comply with her request. The chasers fell silent, no one seeming to be able to think of another topic for conversation.

Fortunately, the Temple of Fire appeared on the horizon a few moments later. Sieghart shielded his eyes from the sun with a hand to take a closer look and noticed that the air around them was getting warmer, as well. The gladiator sighed inwardly—he loathed such uncomfortable temperatures, and he was already a bit irritated from having walked so far without a break. Normally he would have simply taken a rest whenever he felt like it, but his pride refused to let him take a respite before the demons did. Curse those demons and their ridiculous stamina.

Even so, his unwillingness to enter the sweltering heat of the Temple of Fire managed to exceed his pride and he suddenly suggested, "Let's all take a break before we enter that hellhole, shall we?"

"Can't keep up?" the stygian asked with a vicious leer. "You may be unable to die, but in some ways you're certainly still a human…"

"I don't see why you always try to fight me, then, if you know fully well I can't die," the gladiator stated, plopping down under the shade of a nearby tree. He was tempted to fall asleep, but he didn't dare do so while Dio of all beings was around. Who knew what the magenta-haired demon would attempt to do with him unconscious?

"'Cause there are worse things than death, you know," Dio replied blithely.

Ley floated in place a bit to the immortal's left. "Torture, imprisonment, the pain of watching everyone else around you die of old age—just to name a few."

"Zero, stop being an antisocial prick and get over here," the stygian shouted in Zero's direction.

The wanderer was still around ten feet away from the others, staring blankly into space. When he heard his own name, the silver-haired demon looked up and approached the others. "Yes?" Zero inquired in that monotone of his.

Sieghart could not manage to make eye contact with the wanderer. He still vividly recalled what lurked beneath that mask.

"We're talking about fates worse than death. Got anything to contribute?"

The silver-haired demon was silent for a moment. "…If I was to impale one who could not die with the Grandark and leave the blade imbedded in the ground…the victim would not be able to escape, as he or she would not be able to remove Gran and consequently would be forced to exist fixed in that one location with massive wounds…"

The gladiator was not sure what was more disconcerting: the wanderer's words or his indifferent tone. "This is what passes for normal conversation among you demons? You're just as repugnant as I thought."

Zero was silent.

"Well, everyone's entitled to their own opinion…not matter how idiotic it is," the summoner stated with a shrug.

Dio scoffed. "If you were a demon, you wouldn't be so worked up over something so trivial."

"If I was a demon, I would kill myself."

The stygian burst into laughter. "Then I really wish you had been born a demon. That would have saved me so much effort trying to kill you!"

"You used 'so much effort' yet you still couldn't manage to kill a human?" Ley inquired dryly.

"Well of course," Sieghart stated, getting to his feet. "He was going up against the legendary Aerknard Sieghart. His failure was inevitable."

Dio looked as though he was going to initiate a fight; however through the combined efforts of Alfred and Zero the contentious stygian was dragged away before a fracas could be started.

The gladiator loved seeing Dio's various expression or irritation, frustration, and chagrin; they filled him with such a delightful feeling of accomplishment. His mood lightened and body rested, Sieghart felt a little better about having to enter the boiling hot dungeon.

Zero, Dio, and the stygian's two butlers were about fifteen feet in front of him now. The four were speaking to each other quietly—about what the immortal had no idea. Sieghart assumed that the demons were conversing about spilling the blood of the innocent or something equally diabolical.

Ley and Jeeves was nearly beside the gladiator, but Sieghart was not nearly desperate enough for conversation to actually speak with them. He mulled over the thought of returning to the headquarters after finishing his mission to have a feast and take a nice nap. Two of his favorite things in life were eating and sleeping, after all. Actually, a nap in an actual bed was sounding absolutely fantastic at that moment. The heat was becoming almost unbearable; Sieghart could feel little drops of sweat trickling down the back of his neck.

He surveyed the others and noticed similar signs that the heat was bothering them. Zero seemed to be the only exception—Sieghart suddenly found himself loathing the wanderer more than usual.

The temple's interior was rather well lit, courtesy of the many fiery torches on the walls and the stream of molten hot rock pouring through the walls into the river of lava below them. A few pillars of flame sporadically rose from the lava as the chasers walked over the bridge above the fiery river.

Dio wiped sweat from his forehead and shouted over his shoulder, "What did you say this place had been used for again?"

"It was a factory," Sieghart replied, speaking in a rather loud voice so that he could be heard over the gallons of molten hot stone churning around them. "for Kaze'aze's weaponry. When we learned that the number of enemies around here had risen, it was suspected that the factory had been started back up again."

"Well I don't see any monsters at all. Whoever's responsible for gathering information should go fuck themselves with a rake."

The "fuck themselves with a rake" part was debatable, but Dio was correct that there was not a single monster present. It was almost eerie…

Suddenly Zero stopped and looked down at the bridge they were currently treading on. "There was someone here…before us," the wanderer stated.

Sieghart quickly caught up to the silver-haired demon and looked for himself. He noticed an undisturbed, still somewhat-fresh reddish stain on the stone near his feet. "That could be anything," he stated.

"It is blood. The scent is what caught my attention in the first place."

Such a miniscule stain…and yet Zero picked up on it despite the heavy odor of brimstone surrounding them? Were demons vampires as well? Hmph.

"Monsters don't bleed, and no one but a member of the Grand Chase would be around here," Dio muttered. "This morning everyone saw the mission board, which clearly stated that we were assigned to this mission."

"Did Knight Master recruit anyone new recently?"

"Not that I know of."

Ley quickly suggested, "Shouldn't we just leave and move onto Hell Bridge, then? If there's nothing to do here, there's no point in going all the way to the last room…"

"I believe we should continue in order to be certain," Zero stated blankly. "Gran…Gran claims that the Basilisk remains."

Sieghart had no idea how trustworthy that strangely-formed blade really was, but he had never quite liked the Grandark. Something about the sword's eye and the fact that sword could speak was incredibly disconcerting. Actually, now that he thought about it, Zero and the Grandark were well-matched in that they both possessed the ability to unnerve those around them almost effortlessly. It was times like these that Sieghart was grateful the Soluna was simply a sharp piece of metal.

"Are you sure? Why would someone kill every enemy in here except for the Basilisk?" Dio asked.

"You be silent, whelp," the sword ordered. "I know what I'm talking about."

The summoner sighed and turned back towards the temple's entrance. "You boys can waste your time to your heart's content. I'm moving on. Come now, Jeeves!"

"Yes mistress."

The pair quickly walked back the way the chasers had come. After they were out of earshot the stygian stated, "Alfred, Sebastian...go follow them. She'll fuck things up if she's left on her own like that."

"Yes Young Master," Alfred quickly replied.

"…Do I have to?"

Dio pointed to the disappearing figures of Ley and Jeeves and threatened, "Go right now before I rip out your damn spine and impale your head on it!"

Sebastian elicited a small noise that resembled a terrified squeak and scrambled away, the other butler just behind him.

The stygian sighed in exasperation and muttered something under his breath about good help being hard to find. Dio then looked up, shouted "Dammit Zero, wait up!" and promptly went running after the wanderer, who was about twenty feet ahead at the time.

Sieghart decided that he might as well continue through the Temple of Fire and followed behind the stygian and wanderer, walking only as fast as required to keep the two demons in sight. He could see that the two were speaking to each other, but he couldn't quite hear what they were saying. Dio was smiling, though. Considering that it was Dio, the gladiator could not be sure if that was a good thing or a very, very bad thing.

Eventually they came to the boss chamber, and, sure enough, the Basilisk stood there. "So that sword was right," the gladiator mused. He hefted the Soluna over his shoulder and smiled. The Basilisk was an easy, weak enemy. This fight would be easy and quick.

As Sieghart had predicted, the fight with the gigantic reptile was very brief and relatively stress-free. The gladiator kept away from the two demons and fought a certain segment of the basilisk alone. He was struck perhaps once or twice by the beast's tail and claws, and the damage was almost infinitesimal.

After only around five minutes the reptile was finally killed by some strange spherical energy attack originating from where Sieghart had last seen Dio. To the gladiator's intense surprise, the basilisk gave in ear-splitting shriek before spontaneously disintegrating into ashes. The gladiator absentmindedly wondered how the hell that had happened.

Nearby he heard the stygian announce, "I'm going to catch up with Ley and make sure she didn't do anything more idiotic than usual." The magenta-haired demon then left. Sieghart was about to do the same when he noticed that Zero was lingering near the reptile's ashes.

His curiosity piqued, the gladiator walked up to the wanderer and inquired, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

The gladiator took another step towards Zero and inadvertently tripped on a protruding stone obscured by ash. Sieghart fell, the impact of his body against the ground throwing up a copious amount of the ash.

The powder quickly enveloped him like a swarm of angry black insects. The ash quickly invaded his eyes and nose, causing his eyes to sting and making it difficult for Sieghart to breathe. The immortal began to cough as he attempted to get to his feet; the gladiator only succeeded in stumbling a bit and stirring up more ash before once again falling to the ground.

Even though he was quite aware that he was unable to die, Sieghart began to panic. As adrenaline flooded through him he quickly attempted to stand again, and this time was helped up by a hand that could only belong to Zero. He could hear that the wanderer was coughing as well.

Unfortunately the immortal slipped again, this time dragging Zero down with him. When he fell, Sieghart managed to hit his head against the ground and knock himself unconscious.

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he woke was that the ash had completely disappeared. The powder no longer blocked his airways or burned his eyes. After a cursory examination of the nearby area Sieghart noticed that there was none of the black ash even present in the room.

The next thing the gladiator noticed was that the sweltering heat in the dungeon suddenly was not bothering him. He wasn't even sweating. Strange…

Sieghart slowly sat up and realized that his body felt weird. He quickly passed it off as simply an aftereffect of lying on the hard ground for a while.

Then he noticed something blackish nearby. Thinking that perhaps it was ash he had missed before, the gladiator looked over and saw…his body?

"…the hell?" he muttered, casually running a hand through his hair. He suddenly wondered when his hair had gotten so long…and silver. Sieghart quickly looked down and was horrified to see Zero's armor. He couldn't avoid it now. Somehow, he had changed bodies with an infernal demon. Sieghart was completely appalled, to the point that he almost began to panic. Now he trapped in the body of an abhorrent, despicable, horrid, repulsive, revolting, foul—

"You'd better not scream," a voice muttered dryly from just behind him.

Sieghart quickly turned around, but there was no one there. Then he recalled that the wanderer possessed a sentient sword, and at the moment he was in said wanderer's body.

"I hate the noise," the sword continued. "Especially since I'm so close to the source."

"I wasn't going to scream," the gladiator stated indignantly.

The sword laughed. "Well, I was pretty sure you would, given your current situation."

"I'm not an idiot, for one thing. Also, you completely gave it away when you said 'hell.'"

He looked back at his rightful body. "What about…erm…Zero?"

"Oh, he'll be fine. It's just that your body took the worst of the smoke inhalation…well, that and it's human. May not be able to die, but it's still human."

"Wait…so while in this body…"

"Yes, you can die. You'd better not, though. I need a wielder."

"Can't Zero just wield you?"

The blade scoffed loudly. "It doesn't work like that. Besides the fact that I doubt your feeble body could even lift me, Zero's body and I are…attuned to each other. It helps us coordinate attacks and such. I won't go into it further than that—it would only confuse you."

Just then the wanderer began to stir. He slowly sat up and reached up with a hand to touch his temple. Sieghart noticed then that his real body was bleeding from a small scratch on one side of his forehead.

"Sieghart, do you have any gauze on your person?" the wanderer inquired calmly.

"No," he replied, a bit confused to how Zero had already figured out the situation. "My body can't die, so I don't normally bother with that sort of thing."

"It could get infected… I have gauze in my back pocket…on the left side."

Why did it have to be the **back** pocket? Sieghart awkwardly reached back and retrieve the cloth, which was right where the wanderer had said it was. He tossed the gauze to Zero, who promptly addressed the wound.

"Why are you so calm about all of this?" he asked the wanderer.

"Panic can only be detrimental to us," Zero elucidated. "I overheard your conversation with Grandark a few moments ago, as well. Gran, how do you think this happened?"

The sword was silent for a moment before answering, "Well, I'm not positive on anything, but I recall once hearing a rumor that a Basilisk's ashes could turn silver into gold. That was, of course, completely false, but the principle is somewhat similar. Considering you both inhaled the ashes then made contact with each other, I would have to guess that is the cause…"

"So what do we do? The basilisk probably won't respawn for at least another day."

"We could continue on our mission," Zero suggested. "Our itinerary states that we will visit the next dungeon and then return the way we came. On the return journey we will be passing this dungeon once more."

That sounded like a decent enough plan. There was one matter that still bothered the gladiator, though. "What about the others?"

"What about them? They will likely be able to tolerate this for a little while."

Sieghart snorted and shook his head. Zero thought far too highly of Dio. "Are you insane? The second Dio discovers I'm in a body that can die he'll go after my life. He's not the kind of guy who'll let me go just because I'm in your body, you know."

"…Oh." It was strange for the gladiator to see the expression on his true body fall.

"So then it's settled. We'll just have to make sure no one finds out about this."

"Yes, it appears so."

* * *

Author's Notes:

-This took wayyyyy too long. Sorry my readers. One of my main problems is that I'm not used to writing for Sieghart. Even though I took so long he's still pretty flat in this. -.- Hopefully I'll get better with each chapter. Well, I tried.

-Oh, and I know that Sieghart's first job weapon is the Gladius, not Soluna. The thing is, I needed the Soluna in this (you shall see why later), and I only refer to their characters in their first jobs for fairness' sake. For example, if Sieghart was fourth job, it wouldn't be fair to Ley, Dio, and Zero, who don't have fourth jobs. Heck, Zero and Ley don't even have third jobs. Basically, it's just easier to describe everyone in their first job.

-Oh Sieghart and his crazy-ass foreshadowing. xD Don't worry, though, he won't actually be committing suicide or anything-I don't do that kind of dark stuff.

-Oh, and the technique Dio was using to finish off the Basilisk is "Black Space."

-I wonder if that was the most awkward intro to a chapter/story I've ever written. Probably. xD

-Don't get me started on the Basilisk thing. =.= I feel horrible how I had to totally fudge that body-switching thing in there.

-This chapter was mostly just to set things up. Hopefully next chapter will be better. Hopefully.

-Is this body-switching thing confusing to anyone? Basically when I refer to "Sieghart," "the immortal," or "the gladiator" I'm referring to Zero's body with Sieghart's consciousness. When I refer to "Zero," "the wanderer," etc., I'm referring to Zero's consciousness in Sieghart's body.

-Thanks to my readers and reviewers.


	2. Chapter 2

If there was one thing Sieghart had learned in the ten minutes or so he had been in Zero's body, it was that the Grandark was far more irritating than he initially thought. Ever since he had left the last room and was walking across the bridge that spanned most of the Temple of Fire, the sword had never ceased to complain and constantly demanded to be cleaned.

"Why do you need to be cleaned? You haven't even been used today!" the gladiator shouted back at the sword.

"The air here is horrible for the sheen of my blade! Besides that, Zero fell on me when you pulled him down with you! I think I might have a scratch!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

The wanderer quietly stated, "It is best to comply."

Sieghart couldn't take it anymore. If he had been in his own body he would have gone into rage mode a while ago. Out of frustration the gladiator threw the Grandark down onto the stone bridge they were walking on, quite satisfied with the loud clanging noise that followed.

"You annoying piece of scrap metal! I'm going to leave your ass right here if you say another word!"

"You pick me up this instant."

"That's it! You're staying here!"

The gladiator was just about to storm away angrily when he heard his name being called. He looked over to the side, where Zero was standing on the edge of the bridge. "Please tolerate Gran," the wanderer requested.

"Hell no!"

In one swift movement the demon dangled the Soluna over the edge of the bridge, holding the blade directly over the river of lava below them. "Do so or I dispose of your sword," Zero stated calmly.

Sieghart never thought he would be threatened by his own body. How…unnerving. "Knock that off! I'm already pissed off; joking around isn't going to accomplish a damn thing!" he yelled back.

"You're an idiot."

"I've heard enough out of you for one day!"

The sword merely narrowed its eye and stated, "Do you honestly think that Zero is the kind of demon to joke? Have you ever even seen him **laugh**? Right now you're standing between him and his lifetime goal of killing Void. If you had the least bit of sense you would just do as he says."

Sieghart looked back at the wanderer. "Fine, I'll stay with this thing…but I'm not going to cater to its every stupid whim." The gladiator slowly picked up the blade and replaced it on his back. Only after this did Zero retract the legendary sword and resume walking.

While he was attempting to maintain a calm façade, on the inside Sieghart was infuriated. That was just a demon's repulsive way, wasn't it? To blackmail; to exploit what was important to someone? They truly were horrid, damned creatures. The gladiator was so enraged on the inside that he didn't even consider that Zero had asked him politely before threatening him.

Even worse than having to work beside demons was being trapped in the body of one! Sieghart loathed his current condition. The wanderer's body structure was so foreign to him; the way weight was distributed and the way the demon moved was so alien it had taken Sieghart a while to get the hand of walking. For another thing, his insides felt…weird. The gladiator couldn't quite describe it, but it was almost as if his body was filled with concrete or something. Probably one of the biggest annoyances, though, was the hearing. What in Sieghart's body was a low rumbling noise of molten rock passing through the temple was now a horrid cacophony. In an attempt to quell the noise he had tried to cover his ears with his hands, but the second his hand made contact with the pointy appendages pain jarred through him and Grandark started to laugh.

"Stand up straight. Wrap the shoulders. Walk proudly," the sword nagged him.

"I'm not proud; I'm in a freaking demon's body!" Sieghart shouted back in annoyance.

The blade scoffed. "And what, pray tell, is so marvelous about humans? They lie, they cheat, they steal, and they kill, just as demons do."

"Yes, but demons only pursue their own interests. They never do anything selflessly."

"Oh indeed, but don't humans do that as well?" the sword pointed out. "At least you know for a fact that a demon is always pursuing his or her interests. And since demons live for so long and are already fairly powerful they tend not to ask for much in return for their assistance…"

"Shut up! You're a sword. What do you know?"

"You'd be surprised."

Sieghart noticed that the wanderer was quite a bit ahead of him at that point and sprinted to catch up. When he was walking beside the demon, Zero turned to him and stated, "You should be especially wary of Dio."

"I know that," the gladiator snapped. "He's out for my life."

"…Besides that, he knows me a bit better than most. If you act too differently than I usually do, he will pick up on it in a heartbeat and become suspicious."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"One more thing," the wanderer muttered. "As your body cannot be killed, you naturally developed into a somewhat…reckless being. Please be more careful with my body. I can die, you know."

"Fine, whatever."

"Thank you."

A few moments later the two reached the entrance of the temple. Dio, Ley, and the butlers were nowhere to be seen. "How far do you think the others got?"

"They've stopped about halfway between here and Hell Bridge," Grandark stated matter-of-factly.

"If we run, we can catch up in around ten minutes," the wanderer commented.

Sieghart sighed. "I hate running. They can wait."

"The faster you two get to Hell's Bridge, the faster you'll come back to this dungeon and return to your own bodies," the sword stated.

The gladiator abhorred running; however he hated being in Zero's body more. The two chasers then began to run in the direction of the next dungeon. Neither of them spoke to each other. Sieghart absentmindedly noticed that the wanderer's body seemed pretty used to running.

The pair caught up to the others around ten minutes later, just as Zero had predicted. The wanderer seemed to a bit out of breath; Sieghart felt fine.

"Amazing! The Lord of Laziness actually ran!" Dio proclaimed in mock praise. The stygian then thumped Zero hard on the back, knowing all of the air from the wanderer's lungs. Zero coughed a bit but said nothing.

The stupid wanderer was going to have to try a bit harder if he wanted to convince anyone that he was Sieghart.

Dio then walked over to Sieghart. "You guys were in there an awful long time. Did he try to kill you or something?"

"What? No!" The gladiator realized a second too late that he had raised his voice, and that Zero didn't normally do such a thing.

The stygian raised his eyebrows coolly. "There something you're not telling me?"

"No."

"Did he rape you?"

"NO!" Sieghart could feel his face turning red.

Dio gave him a bemused expression before asking, "…Did you rape him?"

"Is that all you think about?"

The stygian shrugged nonchalantly. "I wouldn't say 'all.'"

"Let's just get walking," the gladiator suggested, moving past the magenta-haired demon without another word. Dio quickly caught up to him and snagged Sieghart by the arm.

"Hey! Seriously, though, you're talking weird!" the stygian stated. "What happened back there? I thought we talked about dealing with your problems."

"Just leave me alone."

"Fine, be a little bitch about it," Dio snarled, hanging back to let the gladiator walk ahead of him.

After the stygian was out of earshot, the sword began to laugh quietly. "Amazing! You've managed to almost completely give yourself away in less than an hour! I can't believe I'm saying it, but I think even Zero's more competent than you!"

"Shut up. I don't need your comments."

"Well I wouldn't be commenting if you weren't such a dolt."

"It's not like Zero's doing any better!"

"Yes, but no one has noticed yet."

Sieghart growled and, after being mildly surprised that wander's body was capable of such a noise, inquired, "How long until we reach Hell Bridge?"

"You're actually making pretty good time. I'd say twenty minutes," the sword replied calmly.

The gladiator glanced behind him. Dio and Ley were walking side-by-side a few feet behind him, arguing loudly with each other. The butlers were following just behind their masters, seeming to be a bit annoyed with the pair's behavior. Zero was in the far back, seeming to be deep in thought. Sieghart then looked up at the sky to check the time—it was late afternoon, and the sun was just going down.

Just as he was about to turn back to the path in front of him, the gladiator heard a loud thumping noise from behind him. He quickly turned around and noticed that Zero had collapsed. Sieghart wondered what the hell the wanderer was doing with his body and quickly ran to the silver-haired demon's side.

Dio and the stygian's two butlers followed him after a moment. The magenta-haired demon prodded Zero in the cheek with a finger, and after receiving no response scoffed in disgust. "If he wanted a rest, he should have just asked."

"Young Master…this appears to be an effect of physical exhaustion…" Alfred pointed out calmly.

"Oh. Well, that's humans for you. What should we do? I'm certainly not going to carry him," Dio muttered. "What about you, Zero? I know it might be painful, but you could carry him for a little while, couldn't you?"

Sieghart thought carrying his own body would just be too weird. "No, it would be too awkward."

"Besides that, it's almost nighttime," Grandark stated. "We might as well stop here for the night. When he wakes we wouldn't be able to continue, anyway. Humans have rather poor night vision, you know."

"Hmm, I guess…"

Dio stood, stretched out a bit, and professed, "If we're done for the day, I'm going hunting. You can handle things here, can't you?"

"Um…sure."

"I imagine Ley's going to leave, too. C'mon Alfred, Sebastian." With that the stygian disappeared. Sieghart looked around him and noticed that the summoner and Jeeves had already left.

A silence interrupted only by the gentle sound of crickets ensued for a few moments before the sword commented, "Now would be an opportune time to finally clean me."

"Fine! Where's the cleaning cloth?"

"Back pocket, right side."

Again with the back pocket? The gladiator seated himself on the ground near Zero and placed Grandark over his lap as he had seen the wanderer do before. Sieghart sighed, retrieved the cloth, and ran said cloth over the blade clumsily. Stupid sword. After about thirty minutes the wanderer began to stir. He noticed that Zero seemed almost…pained. Two more minutes later and the demon finally woke. "Nightmare?" the gladiator inquired casually.

"…Yes. I am not accustomed to them."

"Why'd you collapse like that in the first place?"

"It seems as though…I neglected to take into consideration your body's limitations. I apologize; I simply did not want to detain the others."

The gladiator harrumphed and reprimanded, "Be more careful in my body. You should be honored to occupy such an attractive form."

"If you say so," Zero muttered. He still looked drowsy.

"Go back to sleep. We don't need you passing out again."

"…Alright." The wanderer turned his back to Sieghart and was still. The immortal turned back to the sword and attempted to rub out some dark stains on the blade's side for the next fifteen or so minutes. He hated how Grandark stared at him condescendingly while he worked. Eventually the gladiator gave up on his ministrations and placed the sword on the ground next to him. He placed his elbow on his knee and reposed his head in a hand.

At that moment Sieghart was terribly, terribly bored. Normally he would have just fallen asleep, but Zero's body seemed to be refusing to let him. The gladiator had noticed that as soon as twilight had fallen he had become especially restless. Unfortunately, there was nothing for him to do, and he didn't dare leave Zero's side in fear of his body becoming damaged. "Hey, sword. What am I supposed to now?" he asked Grandark.

"I don't know," the blade replied curtly. "I'm normally asleep at this time. I don't know what Zero does, and I don't really care as long as it doesn't involve me."

Sieghart sighed again and began to amuse himself by playing with the straps on Zero's strange armor. He toyed with the belts that held the wanderer's chest plate in place; afterwards he tested the resiliency of the demon's "sleeves." Finally he began to look through Zero's pockets. The gladiator found nothing of interest except for a few sheets of folded parchment written in a strange language and a little vial of a suspicious-looking liquid. He took a tentative sniff of the liquid—it smelled like poison. Well if that wasn't suspicious, Sieghart didn't know what was.

Suddenly the gladiator picked up on the sound of soft footsteps nearby. He quickly replaced all of the wanderer's possessions and watched as Dio approached him. To Sieghart's great displeasure, the stygian sat next to him. Uncomfortably close, too. When Dio didn't speak, the gladiator assumed he was supposed to talk and inquired, "How was it?"

"Not great. You know when a soul gets caught in the back of your throat and you choke a little?"

"I can honestly say I don't."

Dio scrunched up his face a bit in disgust and muttered, "Well, it always ruins a meal. But anyway, it's been hours and you're still talking funny."

"My voice is the same as it usually is," Sieghart stated defensively. When he had entered the wanderer's body Zero's voice had not changed in the slightest.

"Not that! It's your speech pattern…"

The gladiator was speechless. He hadn't noticed that he was talking so casually. Fortunately for him Zero began to stir again at that moment, quickly catching Dio's attention.

"I would make a 'Sleeping Beauty' joke," the stygian remarked, loud enough for the wanderer to hear him, "but with Sieghart it's more like 'Sleeping Beastly.'"

To his apparent surprise, Zero said absolutely nothing in response. The silver-haired demon simply sat up and turned to the other two chasers with a blank expression.

Dio scowled slightly after not being rewarded with some kind of reaction. "What? Are you too embarrassed from passing out to fight with me?" he asked.

"No," the wanderer replied coolly.

The stygian seemed to be getting more and more infuriated by the second. "What the fucking hell is wrong with both of you? This better not be some kind of joke!" he shouted in frustration.

"Oh, they're just a little out of it after having to deal with your pathetic ass all day," Grandark lied. "Why don't you calm down before you throw a little tantrum?"

"'Trantrum'? I'm a man; I don't throw tantrums!" Sieghart could tell that, despite the stygian's annoyed tone, Dio was pleased that Grandark was behaving normally.

After a few minutes of the sword and magenta-haired demon shouting at each other, Ley and the three butlers appeared. It was around that time that Sieghart noticed that the sun had risen. He quickly suggested that they all continue walking towards Hell Bridge, and to his surprise everyone agreed.

As they walked, the gladiator made sure to remain isolated from the others. He had come dangerously close to revealing to Dio that he wasn't Zero at all. Hopefully the stygian's memory was as short as his attention span and the magenta-haired demon would forget the little blunder.

They eventually approached Hell Bridge. When they entered the dungeon, Sieghart felt a little shiver travel down his spine—he wasn't exactly sure why. The chasers walked through every single room in the dungeon, but there was not a single monster to be seen. Hell Bridge was almost as empty as…well, anywhere in the Grand Chase headquarters when Sieghart went into rage mode. Gardosen was even properly sealed in Hell.

Dio seemed even more bored than the gladiator currently felt. While the others were staring up at a stone monolith shaped like a hooded, horned figure, the stygian walked over towards Sieghart.

"Hey, Zero?"

It took the gladiator a few moments to realize that the demon was speaking to him. "What?"

The stygian abruptly raised his rake hand and slashed it across Sieghart's cheek quickly, leaving four large, fairly-deep scratches. Dio was watching him expectantly. The gladiator knew that Zero would not react to such a thing; however he was not the wanderer and Sieghart had always possessed a short fuse. Before he was entirely conscious of his actions, the gladiator pulled back his arm and punched Dio right in the face.

The magenta-haired demon staggered back a bit and wiped blood from the corner of his lips. Dio laughed maniacally and declared, "I knew it! You're not Zero at all!"

Shit.

* * *

Author's Notes:

-I actually don't really have much to say. Hm. Except this is rushed as shit. You know, as usual.

-Sieghart's very pissy and childish for quite a bit of this. Well, he's very upset he's stuck in Zero's body, so...yeah, that's why. Also Gran's not helping. Oh Gran, you annoying jerk. xD

-Well, I guess Gran likes Zero more than Sieghart. xD Interesting.

-Yup, Sieghart's horrible at pretending to be Zero. Well, their characters are very different, so it kinda makes sense...I guess. xD

-Oh Dio and his talk of rape. -.- Well, considering how different "Zero" was behaving, I guess that isn't that bad of a guess.

-Zero's "nightmare" will not be explained or mentioned again. Just use your imagination there. The poison, however, totally will, so just be patient on that.

-Ummm yeah, I think that's all I got to say. Thanks to my readers. OH, and as of today, this month I have received 749 hits and 389 viewers to all stories. ^^ That makes my day, guys; it really does. So thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Sieghart knew he was caught—there was simply no way around it. If he was in his own body, he would have fought Dio without a second thought; however the gladiator was not in his own body, and he severely doubted that attempting to fight in the wanderer's body would end well for him. He quickly made eye contact with Zero and hoped that the silver-haired demon would know what to do. The wanderer quickly approached the stygian.

"Piss off. This doesn't concern you," Dio told the wanderer, not bothering to look away from Sieghart.

"Actually, I believe I can assist you in-"

The stygian looked at Zero in confusion. "Wait a second," he mused aloud. Dio then quickly looked back at the gladiator, then at the wanderer again. Sieghart could nearly see the gears slowly turning in the magenta-haired demon's head. "You can't be serious! This is the kinda shit that only happens in horrible stories!" Dio finally proclaimed.

"You can read?" Ley inquired in mock surprise from nearby.

The stygian quickly turned to the summoner and ordered, "Shut up," before turning back to Sieghart and Zero. "So…exactly how did this…trippy-ass body switching thing happen?" he inquired, gesturing in the pair's general direction.

The gladiator remained quiet. He feared that if he spoke the stygian would realize Sieghart could be killed.

"We…are not positive. We have reason to believe that perhaps inhalation of the Basilisk's ashes has caused this," Zero replied calmly.

"This actually makes a lot of sense." Dio sighed loudly and rested his head in his normal hand. "And why the fuck didn't either of you tell anyone?"

The wanderer fell silent and stared down at the ground. Sieghart refused to speak as well, and after the stygian glared at him for a while the immortal turned his gaze up to the sky. Eventually Grandark nonchalantly replied, "They thought that you would try to kill Sieghart once you found out he's in Zero's body and can die."

A scowl quickly formed on Dio's lips, and a millisecond later the magenta-haired demon attacked. Sieghart instinctively flinched, assuming that the stygian was aiming for him. However, to his intense surprise, the stygian was currently holding Zero in a choke hold.

"You imbecile! You're even less intelligent for believing someone as stupid as that highlander!" Dio shouted at the wanderer. "I can't believe you would think I would sacrifice you just to get at Sieghart!"

"He has every reason to believe that!" Sieghart retorted. "Why wouldn't he?"

"'Cause he's the closest thing I got to a friend, dammit!"

Them? Friends? The two demons were almost complete opposites and appeared to have little to nothing in common with each other. The gladiator found a claim that they were friends to be preposterous. "Since when?"

"Since when did you give a single, solitary fuck about either of our lives?" Dio countered.

"Good point."

The stygian and gladiator were just about to continue quarreling with each other when Zero quickly stood between them. "Now is not the time for petty squabbling. I need to be returned to my own body as soon as possible, and in order to do so we must return to the Temple of Fire. If you two insist on resuming your argument, at least do so as we walk."

Dio's expression softened a fraction. "…Fine. But neither of you come near me." The stygian suddenly pointed at Zero and stated, "I'm still disappointed in you," before walking ahead in the direction of the Temple of Fire.

The other chasers began to follow after the stygian. Sieghart subconsciously fell in step with the wanderer. As they were walking beside each other, the gladiator felt compelled to make conversation, and ultimately asked the first question that popped into his head. "What's up with the poison in your pocket?" he queried.

"…Why were you looking through my possessions?"

"I got bored."

Zero sighed and continued to focus on the path ahead of him. "Immunity training," he replied after a few moments.

Was that idiot trying to kill himself? "Don't you think you're taking this training thing a little too seriously?" he asked.

"I need every asset I can acquire. You behave very recklessly and nonchalantly. Perhaps you are not taking your missions seriously enough."

"What? I can be very serious when I need to be!" Sieghart stated indignantly.

Zero remained silent, which only infuriated the gladiator further. The immortal had no idea what was going on in the wanderer's mind. Did Zero believe himself to be superior to Sieghart simply because he worked so hard? Was the silver-haired demon simply outright insulting him? What had Zero even been getting at?

Sieghart truly hated people like the wanderer. He could not wait to return to his own body and be done having to associate with Zero. Still feeling a bit miffed, the gladiator began to walk slower, allowing Zero to pass him. Ley and her butler soon caught up to him.

"What happened?" the summoner inquired. "Did the real Zero over there manage to alienate you?"

"…Does that happen often?"

Ley shrugged and stated, "All the time. Unlike Dio, who turns people away with his behavior on purpose, I believe Zero is simply doing it on accident. If I remember correctly, he has never really been around so many people before. What did he say to you?"

"He said that I didn't take missions seriously."

"…And?" she inquired, not seeming to understand the point.

Sieghart huffed and declared, "That's not true!"

"You sure? You don't seem to take anything seriously. You're always walking around, boasting about your achievements and acting like you don't have a care in the world. What problems would you even have, Mr. Immortal? It's not like you have to worry about dying like the rest of us."

He hated when people thought that being immortal was all fun and games. "You don't know what it's like!" he shouted. Sieghart wondered why he had even thought that speaking with a demon like Ley was a good idea and quickly stormed ahead of the summoner.

Behind him, he could hear Ley muttering something about what a short fuse he had. Up ahead, he could see that Dio had disregarded the whole "Don't-come-near-me" thing and was chatting with Zero. Sieghart found that he could remain quite a distance behind the two demons and still pick up clearly on their conversation.

"So what's it like?" the stygian asked Zero. "You know, being in a human body."

"It is not pleasant," the wanderer replied brusquely.

"Well, I doubt it would be, considering you collapsed earlier. Next time let us know if you need to rest. I seriously considered mauling you just for passing out like that."

"I see."

Dio paused. "I'm still upset. I thought you trusted me."

"I apologize."

The stygian laughed. "I thought I told you that words won't cut it! Next week, though, Knight Master is planning on sending me on an assignment alone with Ley. If you'll take my place I'll forgive you in a heartbeat."

Sieghart was starting to see how Dio and Zero could possibly be friends. Dio probably found the wanderer droll and wanted to use the other demon as a pawn. Zero was too naïve to see the writing on the wall and had gotten attached to the stygian due to lack of social interaction. Glad that the world made sense again, the gladiator looked past the two demons and noticed that the temple still wasn't in sight.

After a while Zero announced that he had to take a respite and the chasers settled under the shade of a toppled pillar. Ley hovered near the wanderer for a little while and whispered something to him before initiating a brawl with Dio. The butlers simply stood near their masters and spectated.

The wanderer suddenly seated himself beside Sieghart. "Ley informed me that I have offended you. I apologize. While I have no personal experience in such a matter, I can imagine how difficult it must be for you to have to continue living while others around you pass away. While as a demon I will live quite a long time, the few beings I consider close to me do not have mortal lifespans. It must be especially difficult knowing that your great granddaughter will become deceased before you do."

…Why did he have to bring up Red? Sieghart didn't like to think about such depressing things. "Let's change the subject."

"Dio has told me that it is unhealthy to quell one's problems…"

Dio again? "He's only using you as a pawn! You know that, right?"

"Yes, I am aware," the wanderer replied solemnly. "It does bother me slightly; however I believe that some part of Dio genuinely values me as a confidant and friend. Perhaps it is a foolish thought, but I am willing to bear with the consequences of my actions."

The gladiator rolled his eyes. "You're just begging to get yourself hurt," he muttered.

"…I know…"

After that the chasers continued to the temple. Sieghart isolated himself from the others once again and no one made any attempt to speak with him. Even Grandark remained completely and utterly silent. Eventually they reached the Temple of Fire. Dio, who was vanguard at the time, stopped just outside of the entrance.

"So what's the plan here?" the stygian inquired.

"I thought we were just going to kill the Basilisk and breathe in the ashes again," Sieghart stated.

Grandark scoffed from behind him. "It doesn't work like that. The ashes just caused a spell. Taking in the ashes again would just repeat the spell; you need something to negate it."

"…What about the venom?" Zero queried.

Sieghart didn't know that Basilisks produced venom. Then again, he had never even seen the Basilisk really bite someone. Hm.

"Well, that venom's certainly strong enough…" Grandark mused. "The thing is that it's potent enough to kill a human in a matter of minutes. While Sieghart's body can't die, it's very possible that Zero's might. Also, I'm guessing that you'll be switched back into your own forms before the poison itself really enters your bloodstreams…"

The gladiator could not believe how fortunate he really was. He could be back in his own body and only suffer a near-death experience. Zero, though, was not as fortunate. Sieghart felt a little bad for the wanderer, who was almost beginning to seem decent in his opinion.

"No way in hell! There's got to be some way that doesn't include him potentially dying!" Dio objected.

"It is alright," the wanderer stated. "I have faith in my training. It is more important that we return to our own forms as soon as possible."

The stygian looked as if he wanted to say more, but Zero promptly cut him off, adding, "Also, it would be best if you and Ley were to remain out here. It is very important that we experience as little stress as possible after imbibing the venom."

"What?" Dio cried in outrage. "I'm not going to leave you in there to die just so Sieghart can get out fine!"

Sieghart harrumphed to get the stygian's attention. "I'm not going to let some **demon** die for me. I'll make sure he lives."

Dio eyed the gladiator warily. "I really don't want to do this, but if Zero thinks he can pull this off there's nothing I can do. He's almost as stubborn as I am. Just…hurry up and don't do anything stupid." The stygian then stormed off, his two butlers trailing behind.

Ley shrugged and followed after the magenta-haired demon.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sieghart inquired as the two entered the dungeon.

"As I said previously, I have faith in my immunity training," the wanderer muttered. "Considering my current dosage, I should be able to tolerate Basilisk venom. The problem now is how to extract the venom. We cannot allow the reptile to simply bite us."

"Why not?"

Zero was silent for a moment. "For one thing, the injury would be detrimental towards our recovery from the poison. For another, I need to measure the dosage very carefully. We need to ingest the minimum amount required to break the spell. I am tasking you with collecting the venom, as you currently are wearing gloves."

"Hey, you're technically wearing gloves, too," he pointed out. Then Sieghart recalled that his body was garbed in fingerless gloves, which defeated the purpose of gloves in the first place. "…Nevermind. I'll go figure out how to get the venom. What are you going to be doing?"

"I will be calculating the proper amount that each of us should take."

"Alright. That sounds like a plan. What should I put it in?"

Zero paused again to think. "If I recall correctly, there is a small, empty beaker in my pocket."

"Which one? I thought I looked through all of them."

"The side pocket on the left," the wanderer replied.

Sieghart looked down his left side and noticed a pocket at around mid-thigh level. He quickly thrust his hand into the pocket and found the beaker, as well as two empty vials with numbers inscribed on them. "What about these?" he asked, pointing to the vials.

"Give those to me. Gran should be able to assist you in retrieving the venom."

The gladiator nodded and, after noticing the boss chamber up ahead, ran past Zero. He removed the Grandark from his back and held it at his side, testing the weight. He had never really seen the wanderer fight before, but considering the weak opponent he was going up against Sieghart was not very concerned.

As it turned out, the battle really was not that difficult after the gladiator got the hang of things. According to the sword, Sieghart's movements were "clumsy, unsophisticated, and full of openings"—even so, the immortal still accomplished his goal.

After the beast was dead, the sword stated, "We have to move quickly. The venom will continue to be secreted for only a little while longer. Quickly, move to the head."

Sieghart complied swiftly. He noticed that the basilisk's jaws were parted slightly. "So should I just…put this under a fang or something?" he asked the blade.

"Go right ahead."

The gladiator tentatively moved closer to the beast's head and gingerly held the edge of the beaker just under one of the Basilisk's small, triangular fangs. Sieghart watched as a clear, scentless fluid slowly began to drain into the container. When the beaker was about half full the sword him that that was plenty.

Sieghart carefully retrieved the container and walked it to where Zero was standing in the corner. The wanderer seemed to be mumbling to himself under his breath. "Here," he stated, handing the venom over.

Zero meticulously measured out two dosages of the venom. The gladiator casually noticed that one portion was a fraction larger than the other. Sieghart was surprised to see that Zero handed him the larger dose. "Any reason this one is larger?" he asked, staring at the little vile of venom apprehensively.

"My body mass is slightly larger than yours. The larger the body mass, the lesser the effect, you see."

"Oh." Sieghart watched in amazement as the wanderer quickly drank the liquid in his vial without hesitation. The gladiator glanced down at his own little portion and cradled the vial in his fingers. The immortal slowly brought the container to his lips and drank.

Sieghart gagged a little as the venom went down; it burned and stung his throat like acid. He could feel his eyes watering a little, too. Moments later a jarring sensation went through the gladiator's body and he felt his vision go completely dark for a moment. When his vision returned, he was looking at…Zero's body. That had been quick. He tested his motor controls quickly, and after finding them to his satisfaction smiled.

"It's good to be back," he muttered to himself. His hearing was back to normal, and he was once again sweating due to the heat in the temple.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. You'll only have a few minutes before that venom kicks in," Grandark remarked.

"What should I do?" he wondered aloud.

Zero seated himself on the ground with his back against the stone wall and began to breathe deeply. "As you will experience a near-death state regardless, there is nothing you should do other than wait, remain calm, and avoid strenuous activity," the wanderer stated calmly.

"What about you?" Sieghart inquired. "Shouldn't you be lying down or something?"

"…During my training, I have found that I cannot remain calm in such an unnatural position. It is very important that I remain calm to keep my heartbeat constant. If my heart rate was to increase, the venom would spread quickly and it might overwhelm me."

Sieghart sat next to the demon and simply waited.

The waiting was irrefutably the worst part. He was literally waiting to have a near-death experience. The tension in the air was so thick he could cut it—if he dared to move. The gladiator had no idea when the poison would begin to affect him; the thought of it taking effect frightened him greatly. Beside him he could hear the wanderer continuing to breathe deeply and not move a muscle. "Zero, how long have you been doing this…immunity training?" he queried, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

"...Subsequently to encountering Void in Thunder Hammer. When I learned of the great gap in power between us, I searched for new methods to give me even the smallest assistance."

"Oh. Ok." Sieghart was receiving the impression that the wanderer did not want to speak with him at the moment.

After what had felt like hours but was likely only about two minutes, Sieghart suddenly felt changes in his body. His vision began to blur, he suddenly had a massive headache, his throat was dry, he felt a bit nauseous, his entire body burned from within, and he felt almost as weak as when Dio had attempted to kill him 600 years ago. It soon became very difficult for the gladiator to breathe, as if something very large and heavy was reposing on his chest. Eventually his breath stopped altogether, and his vision went completely dark.

For a few seconds, Sieghart was nearly dead.

Then, out of seemingly nowhere, an invisible and intangible force quickly pulled him back into his body. The symptoms of the venom slowly disappeared one by one, until Sieghart was back to normal. The gladiator took a few deep breaths to calm himself and glanced over at the wanderer.

It became very clear to the immortal that Zero was struggling. The demon's body was completely tensed, and a thin coating of sweat enveloped the wanderer's skin. Zero was clearly forcing himself to keep his breathing steady—even so the demon's breath hitched occasionally.

Sieghart didn't dare speak or move in fear of breaking the wanderer's concentration.

Eventually the wanderer's breathing became more regular, and the gladiator could see Zero beginning to relax ever so slightly.

"G-good, you made it," the immortal stated, attempting to sound confident but failing miserably.

"Yes…it was difficult. I was a bit worried," Zero mumbled weakly. "For a moment… I thought my heart stopped."

Grandark scoffed loudly. "Oh, get over it. You lived, didn't you?"

Zero's lips curved upwards ever so slightly into a little ghost of a smile. "Yes, you are correct. There is no use is lingering on it." The wanderer attempted to stand, but only succeeded in moving up about an inch before falling back down on the ground.

"Be careful," the gladiator stated, standing up stiffly and helping Zero up.

"Thank you," Zero mumbled. After a moment the wanderer claimed he could stand on his own and Sieghart took a step back. Suddenly the demon stated, "You know…I believe this entire ordeal has occurred for a reason. I am not exactly sure why as of now, but I imagine that there is a reason."

"Are you sure the creators of our world aren't just fucking with us?"

"Perhaps," the wanderer agreed with a little half-smile.

The two left the temple as quickly as their weakened bodies would allow. When they exited the temple, Dio seemed to be genuinely glad that Zero was alive. Weird.

It was a long and rather slowly journey back to the Grand Chase Headquarters. When they finally arrived, Sieghart nearly collapsed into his bed and fell fast asleep. What began as a simple enough mission had taken so much from the gladiator physically and mentally. When he finally awoke from his nap around four hours later, the immortal walked into the hallway and noticed Rufus and Dio speaking to each other.

"It was the weirdest thing," Dio told the other demon. "There were no monsters in either of the dungeons, but the Basilisk was still in the Temple of Fire."

"Wait, you guys went to the Temple of Fire and Hell Bridge? The assignment board said Lass, Mari and I were going there."

The stygian quickly shook his head. "No way, you must have misread it."

Sieghart followed the two demons to the board that listed everyone's mission schedule and watched as Dio proved the bounty hunter wrong.

"Oh, I guess I did read that wrong," Rufus admitted. "We must have passed through the dungeons right before you guys did. Huh. Well, it's no big deal, right?"

"Why was the Basilisk still around then?"

"Oh, that thing's too easy to kill. It wasn't worth our time."

No big deal…

NO BIG DEAL?

Sieghart realized that he had just gone through that entire horrid tribulation for absolutely nothing. Stupid, horrid, infernal demons couldn't even be bothered to properly read their own assignments? The gladiator's rage quickly escalated, and before he knew it the purplish-black fog was beginning to surround him. Moments later the immortal went into full-blown rage mode.

Dio had quickly teleported far away at the sight of the enraged Sieghart.

Rufus was not as fortunate.

* * *

Author's Notes:

-Whew! For me, this was a long-ass chapter. Especially since I spent wayyy too much time trying to look up stuff about Basilisks and venom and such. Even so I bet half of it's wrong. Oh well.

-Well, there's where the poison thing comes in. lol.

-I'm not sure why Zero has so much shit in his pockets. xD

-I wasn't sure how one milked a Basilisk. Also, while in Grand Chase is hasn't really been stated that the Basilisk has venom, most other versions of Basilisks do, so...yeah.

-Zero claims that lying down is "unnatural" because he's not used to sleeping, for one thing. Also he associates it with being injured/unconscious/etc, so he can't really remain very calm while in that position.

-Don't worry, Rufus didn't die or anything. lol. Also, I dunno why he was in a party with Lass and Mari.


End file.
